A Journey: Fellowship of the Ring
by Anne Richard
Summary: After Edward breaks up with Bella her heart is shattered. She wakes up in a place called Middle Earth where she joins the Fellowship of the Ring. While she is here two elves will battle for her heart and love. One is from her past: Legolas of Mirkwood and the other is part of her future Haldir of Lorien.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright intended. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I just own the summery.

Middle Earth/The Shire

Bella's POV

My heart was shattered. Edward had just broken up with me. Night had fallen I was lost in the woods. I tripped over something and fell on the ground.

It seemed like forever but then I felt something shaking me to wake up. My eyes opened and I saw a small child. He had brown hair and blue eyes he looked at me worried.

"Hello, my name is Frodo. Listen you should not be out here in the woods. Why don't you come with me and I'll make you some tea." Frodo said kindly.

"Um shouldn't you get back to your mom or dad? You're awfully little to be in the woods by yourself." I said sitting up.

It was as if Frodo understood what I meant and laughed.

"Milady I am not a child I am a hobbit and I'm 30 years old." Frodo said still laughing.

"Where am I?" I asked confused looking around Frodo.

"You are in the shire." Frodo said while helping me up from the ground.

Okay either I'm dreaming or I've lost my mind. I thought about my dad and mom they had to of been worried about me I tried not to think of it. Frodo kindly offered his hand to me and lead me towards the shire.

When we got there I saw a bunch of little people where I'm from we call them dwarfs. All of the hobbits stared at me looking at me and giving me weird looks. Frodo then took me to his house Bag End. It was a small house almost looked like it was build underground.

"Come in." Frodo said leading me through the door. It looked like from the inside something you'd see out of a storybook.

"Frodo I hope I won't be a problem to you or your wife." I said while sitting down in his small kitchen table.

Frodo once again laughed. "Milady I'm not married. I live here with my uncle Bilbo. By the way what is your name I should have asked earlier?"

"My name is Bella Swan." I said while Frodo was pouring the tea another hobbit came through the other side of the kitchen.

He was an old man. He had white hair and light brown eyes.

"Frodo I thought I told you to put those signs out by the gate." The hobbit said irritated.

"Um Uncle Bilbo I'm sorry but I found this young lady in the woods and I couldn't just leave her there."

Bilbo looked at me shocked.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm sorry if you had to see my getting upset. You see Milady today is my birthday and a lot of relatives have been bothering me for the last few weeks." Bilbo said sitting down across from me.

"Well relatives seem to do that when it's your birthday." I said smiling.

It was as if Frodo remembered something. He jumped up ran across the room grabbed a book and left.

"Where did Frodo go?" I asked confused as to why he left so suddenly.

"Oh he went to go meet Gandalf." Bilbo said smiling.

"Is Gandalf another hobbit?" I asked confused.

Bilbo started to laugh. "No Milady, Gandalf is a wizard. You see he is one of my oldest and most dearest of friends. You will meet him tonight at my birthday party."

"You want to invite me a total stranger." I asked surprised.

"Well yes half of the shire has been invited. In less your husband is looking for you. If not your welcome to stay in my home until you are well enough to go to Mirkwood."

"Bilbo, I'm not married and what and where is Mirkwood." I asked confused.

Bilbo then started to whisper to himself about I saw her in that vision with the Prince of Mirkwood I saw their child there son in that vision that Lady Galadriel showed me all those years ago. Just then the front door knocked Bilbo went to answer it I heard someone say Bilbo and I heard Bilbo reply Gandalf. A few minutes later the front door opened and closed. I turned around and saw an old man with a long beard and blue eyes. His eyes looked over at me shocked but then he smiled. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"It is good to see you my dear Bella and that you have finally arrived and come home at last." Gandalf said to me while Bilbo was smiling pouring a cup of tea for Gandalf.

When he said that my eyes closed and I felt someone carry me I was then put on a soft bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Memories of her

Legolas POV

It had been 60 years since I've seen her and held her in my arms. Around my neck was a necklace which held the ring I would have given her to be my bride, the princess and future queen of Mirkwood.

"My lord." I turn and look at one of my servants.

"What is it?" I said not wanting to be bothered.

"Lord Elrond, requests your presence in Rivendell in two days hence. He said it was on a very important matter."

"We will leave for Rivendell. Ready the horses." I said not really caring.

Two Days Later

I had always heard how beautiful Rivendell was from many people over the years. But this beauty mattered little to me. The woman I loved left thanks to Gandalf whom I've never forgiven for sending Bella away from me.

"Legolas." I turned and saw Lord Elrond.

"Why did you summon me here? I want to know why." I asked.

"She has returned. Bella has come back I thought you should know now. She will arrive here in two weeks' time with Gandalf and four hobbits." Elrond said while looking over the balcony.

She is back! My love has returned.

"Why can't I go and see her now?" I asked rather quickly.

"Because her memory somehow faded when Gandalf sent her back to her home. When she arrives here she will remember everything."

Lorien

Haldir POV

It had been 60 years since she left but it was also when she chose to be with him, Legolas.

"Do not despair, Haldir for I have seen her future here in the mirror and that vison I had of her the first time she was here is as true as it ever was." My lady Galadriel said while looking into the mirror.

"What do you mean? Gandalf sent her away." I said while about to go up the steps.

"Look into the mirror and see what I have seen." Galadriel said while pointing into the mirror.

I looked into the mirror, I saw my life with Bella I saw us married but what still shocked me I saw our child, our son he was the image of both of us. The vision ended. That cannot be she loved Legolas.

"Do not doubt what you have seen. For Bella has returned. She has come back." Galadriel said as we walked up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Party

Bella's POV

When I woke the sun was setting while I was asleep I remembered everything that happened to me a year ago. Coming here being with Bilbo. Going on the quest with Thorin to reclaim his homeland. Meeting Haldir and Legolas. Both of us falling in love. Me leaving and Gandalf telling me that it's for the best that I leave for I was not part of this world.

While these thoughts were going through my head there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer.

"Hello Bella, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. My uncle said that you past out." Frodo said worried.

"I'm feeling much better thank you Frodo." I said walking out of the bedroom.

"Where is Gandalf?" I said looking around the living room.

"He is starting his fireworks. Come on!" Frodo said dragging me out of the house.

Frodo sat me with a bunch of his friends. The one thing I remember about the hobbits is that there was a childlike innocence about them they cared nothing for the outside world. The shire was so peaceful. Frodo was so kind he reminded me of Bilbo.

I looked over and saw Bilbo telling the children about Thorin and Smaug the dragon. There little eyes full of wonder and excitement. If only it was really like that. In truth it was not.

I turned away and saw two hobbits getting into Gandalf's cart. They pulled out the biggest firework there was in that cart. I walked towards Gandalf lighting up one of the fireworks for the children. They were laughing and smiling as it was being lit.

"Bella, it's good to see you're finally up. I trust that your memory has returned." Gandalf said while setting up another firework.

"Yes it has. Gandalf how long has it been since the last time I was here?"

"You've been gone 60 years my dear. But I can tell that it has only been a year in your time."

Just then a huge firework went off in the form of a dragon. It started to fly towards some of the hobbits most of them were lying on the ground looking at the sky. The firework went off again it was huge most of the hobbits were in ah of it. Gandalf went over towards the two hobbits that set it off he then made both of them wash the dishes.

Those two hobbits reminded me both of Fili and Kili both funny and mischievous at the same time.

Bilbo started to say his speech "Well hobbits today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Thank you for everyone that could come my Baggins, Sackville Baggins and Tooks. But most of all I'd like to thank someone else for coming back my dear friend Bella for coming back thank you." Sweet Bilbo I thought he has not changed at all.

"I'm going now. I'm sorry. I bid you all farewell." Bilbo then disappeared. Everyone including me was shocked.

When I reached Bag End Bilbo was just leaving.

"Now I know you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me." I said acting sad.

"Goodbye Bella, my dear friend." Bilbo said giving me a hug.

"I assume you're going to the mountains again and then to Rivendell?"

"Yes I am."

"Well when you get there tell Lord Elrond and his children that I said hello will you."

"I will, goodbye my dear." Bilbo said giving me another hug.

He walked away singing the same song that Thorin sang so many years ago Misty Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

4. The one ring

Bella's POV

"Bilbo!" Frodo shouted as he was coming in the front door.

He looked around realizing right then and there that Bilbo had left.

"He's gone." Frodo looked sad. I could tell he loved and deeply cared for his uncle very much.

"Yes he has Frodo. He's left you Bag End. He left you everything including his ring." Gandalf said handing Frodo a few pieces of paper including one that held the ring.

Suddenly Gandalf said he had to leave and deal with something that was of an important matter.

"Bella, I want you to stay here and look after Frodo I'll be back in a few days." Gandalf said as he was going out the door.

"But I can't stay here. I have to get to Mirkwood to see Legolas." I said following Gandalf out the door.

"Listen Bella, as soon as I return you can go see Legolas you have my word on that." Gandalf said not looking back at me as he continued to walk away.

A Few Days Later

Frodo and I were walking into the house when Gandalf appeared saying "Is it safe?!" He took the ring from Frodo and threw it into the fire.

To my surprise the ring did not melt. Gandalf placed it into Frodo's hands asking if he could see anything. But Frodo replied that he could see nothing at all. I got a bit closer to Frodo when I saw words appear in Elevish. When I saw the words my mouth dropped.

"This is the one ring. It's just as I feared."

"Bella, go to Mirkwood be with Legolas." Gandalf said while getting some things for my journey.

"Stay on the Elevish road. Do not stop and do not ask any more questions." Gandalf said as he was getting me my horse.

As I got on my horse galloping away from the shire I got worried about what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Seeing Each other Again

Bella's POV

I reached Mirkwood in less than a day. But when I reached the front gate they would not let me threw.

"I am here to see Prince Legolas." I said demanding to get through.

"What would our prince have with a mortal woman such as yourself?" One of guards asked.

"Alright then where is the captain of the guard? Where is Tauriel?" I asked really losing my patience.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout as the doors opened it was Rumil, one of the few friends I had in Mirkwood. He was also a very gifted healer.

"Rumil, it's been so long." I said getting off my horse.

"Is Legolas here?" I asked whispering as the gates closed behind us.

"He just got back from Rivendell speaking to Lord Elrond on a very private matter. Come I'll take you to him." Rumil took my hand and brought me to his room.

Once Rumil left I sat down and thought about what had happened the last few days. The ring of power was now found it will do whatever it takes to get back to its master. I hope Frodo was alright for it was very well known that anyone who came in contact with that ring became obsessed with it and its power consumed you.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me that I'm not dreaming that you are really here in my arms."

I turned around to see him, Legolas. We did not speak, we just looked at each other before Legolas took me in his arms and kissed me and I kissed him back. Our love and feelings for each other had not changed.

"Bella, I need to know why you left. Please tell me." He said as we were lying on his bed our bodies intertwined with one another's.

"I did not want to leave you but I had no choice in the matter. Gandalf forced me to leave I begged, pleaded but he made me leave." I said as my eyes welled up with tears.

Legolas pulled me closer to him. "I thought I'd never see you again. I've never forgiven Gandalf for sending you away and I shan't."

"I'm here now. I won't leave you." Kissing him again.

As night had fallen we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Summoned to Rivendell

Legolas POV

My love was finally here in my arms. Just before dawn my father asked to see me. I kissed Bella telling her that I shall return.

When I got to the throne room my father, King Thranduil stepped down from his throne coming down to face me.

"So I hear that Lady Bella has returned. Why did you not say anything about your relationship with her years ago?"

"Because I knew even then that you would have never approved of it."

"Your right I would not of. But I know that you love her and I would never have separated the two of you even now."

"Something will separate the two of you in the future." I became worried when my father said that.

"Lord Elrond has summoned both you and Bella to a secret council meeting. You both are two leave this afternoon." My father was just about to leave when I stopped him.

"What did you mean when you said that "something will separate me and Bella?" I want to know so that I may prevent it from happening?"

"You will not be able to stop it from happening when it involves her child, her son with Haldir of Lorien." Thranduil left me alone in the throne room shocked and worried. Not long after I went back to my room and laid back down with my love in my arms.

Bella's POV

"We have been summoned to Rivendell. Lord Elrond wishes for both of us to come." Legolas said as we were getting the horses ready.

I was happy about going to Rivendell. When I first came here Lord Elrond had been so kind to me, he became a great friend. I loved his three children as if they were my own Elladen, Elrohir and Arwen.

Elrond's POV

I was happy when I saw Bella arrive with Legolas. I always held Bella in very high regard when my wife left my children were very young they did not understand why there mother had left. Then Bella came she became somewhat of a second mother to my children.

"Elrond!" I turned and saw Bella coming towards me. She came over and I held her in my arms. I had Bella sit next to me during the council meeting even she knew that not everyone here would accept her relationship with Prince Legolas. Frodo brought forth the ring. You could see the evilness within that ring as soon as your eyes looked upon it.

Is was not long before everyone started to fight about who should take the ring to Mordor. Just then Frodo said that he would take the ring to Mordor. Soon we had ten people becoming The Fellowship of the Ring. I didn't want Bella to go I wanted her to stay here where I knew she could be safe. But her fate lied with Haldir of Lorien.

Bella's POV

After the council meeting was over I'd of never thought that I would be going on another adventure. This time it was to destroy a ring.

"Bella, come here there a few things I need to give you before you leave tomorrow." Elrond said as he was opening a large chest.

One thing was my old sword that I found in that troll cave with Thorin. The other thing was a ring that was from Fili that he wanted me to have after he died.

The following morning we left Rivendell. I said goodbye to Elrond, Elladen, Elrohir and Arwen. When we reached the hilltop I stopped and looked at Rivendell one last time not knowing if I would return from this journey. Legolas then took my hand into his as we followed the Fellowship.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Lorien

Bella's POV

We reached the forest of Lorien. So much had happened in a number of hours but what shocked I think all of us is that Gandalf was gone.

"Stay close hobbits an elf witch lives here. Anyone who looks a upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said to the hobbits.

"Well here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily I have the eyes of a hawk and the eyes of a fox." Just as Gimli said that the elves of Lorien appeared with their bows and arrows.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." My head turned and I saw Haldir.

Aragon and Haldir spoke in Elevish for quite a while.

"Speak in words that we can understand." Gimli said as I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"We have not had the dealings of dwarfs since the dark ages." Haldir said disgusted.

Gimli then insulted Haldir that Thorin said to Thranduil all those years ago in Mirkwood.

We reached the top of the steps greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien.

"Where is Gandalf? I must speak with him." Lord Celeborn said in great haste.

Galadriel look at our faces. "He has fallen into shadow."

All of us were tired. They let us rest near the grounds. I walked away from the group when I saw a small child looking up at me smiling he walked away so I followed him not wanting him to get lost. Then I saw a bright balcony the little boy went up to another adult, a women. When the woman turned around my mouth dropped. It was me and then I saw Haldir with me and the little boy. When I blinked it was gone.

I ran to see Lady Galadriel I wanted the truth not just the truth but answers.

"You have the gift of foresight. What have you seen?" I said to Galadriel shocked.

"I looked into your future and I saw what you have just seen."

"When did you first see it?"

"I had that vision the first time you were here Bella 60 years ago."

"You saw a child. You saw my son with Haldir. Why did you not tell me all those years ago?"

"I was going to but then you left Bella. That future I thought was lost but now you are back it is not." Galadriel said smiling as she walked away from me.

My son was beautiful I thought. He was the combination of both me and Haldir.

"So you saw him? Our son, the life that we could have had if you hadn't left." I looked up and saw Haldir.

"I didn't know. Why did you not say that you had feelings for me years ago?"

"I was going to Bella but you chose to be with Legolas." Haldir came closer to me.

We just looked at each other not saying anything.

"Tell me that you do not feel anything for me Bella and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't." I lied.

"Stop denying it."

"Be with me, Bella chose me."

"I can't I chose to be with Legolas. I'm so sorry." I said walking away with tears in my eyes.

Legolas POV

Where was Bella? I turned around and she was gone.

"Legolas, Are u alright?" I turned around and saw Aragon looking at me worried.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked becoming worried.

"No I'm sorry."

"Legolas, What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Tauriel.

We had not seen each other since the battle of the five armies.

"It has been a long time Tauriel." I said shocked.

"Is Bella here with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I saw her talking with Haldir. They both looked upset and Bella walked away crying I thought that you should know." Tauriel then walked away in great haste.

Bella came down the steps. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She came over and I pulled her in my arms.

"My love tell me what is wrong." I said trying to comfort her.

"I saw my son, my child with Haldir."

I didn't want her to see that. But I knew for a while that she would have to see it sooner or later.

"Bella, do you love me? Do you want to be with me? If not then tell me now do not give me false hope."

She did not say anything. When I looked into her eyes I saw her choice. I kissed her forehead and walked away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Seeing Tauriel

Bella's POV

I didn't understand why Legolas walked away. I turned around and I saw the one person I thought I'd never see again not since the battle of the five armies, Tauriel.

"Hello Bella, it's been a long time." Tauriel said walking up to me giving me a hug.

"Yes it has."

"So you chose to be with Haldir. We all knew about the future you would have with him. I figured it out the first time you and I came here. I know that you love Legolas that he was your first love. But Bella that future with him would never have worked."

"How would you know?" I asked getting angry.

"Because Thranduil would never have allowed his son and heir to pledge himself to a mortal woman. He would have figured out some way to separate the two of you in the process. Even thou he said he would not of done it he lied. He will do whatever it takes to make sure Legolas marries a she-elf of noble birth."

"Legolas has changed a lot Bella since the battle of the five armies. He's never been the same since then. That war changed a lot of us and for some not for the better. Legolas has become in Mirkwood a lot like his father in public."

We both sat down Tauriel then pulled out that stone Kili gave her before leaving her. When he died I had never seen someone so broken hearted over losing a loved one then Tauriel.

"You miss Kili don't you?" I said looking at the stone.

"Every day I think of him. Bella, Haldir is your true mate. You cannot fight it no matter how much you try. Even if you were with Legolas the bond between you and Haldir is strong. It is the same love that Kili and I had."

"I know that you made the right choice."

Tauriel said walking away before giving me a hug again.

"Goodbye Tauriel and thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

9. Seeing Haldir

Bella's POV

After talking with Tauriel I walked towards the end of the forest. I needed to think just to be alone. But I knew that I wasn't alone.

"So you've made your choice but your still not sure if you made the right decision." I turned and saw Haldir standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes I did. I hope that pleases you knowing that I just hurt someone that I love in the process." I said with a lot of hatered.

Haldir came towards me looking at me with hatered in his immortal eyes.

"You think I enjoy seeing you upset knowing that you had to hurt Legolas. Well I'm not Bella."

"Why did you fallow me here?"

"You are my mate. It is my duty to keep you safe from harm and to make sure that no harm ever comes to you."

"I can look after myself. I don't need to depend on you for everything."

"Bella, I'm not going to take that chance. I almost lost you in the battle of the five armies. You almost died."

I didn't want to remember that battle. It was my fault that Fili was dead and gone.

Haldir then wrapped his arms around me holding me.

"I have to go Haldir. I have to complete this quest."

"But this has nothing to do with you. It is not your fight."

"It is my duty to make sure that no harm comes to Frodo and it is my fight. When this is over I will come back I promise." Haldir then leaned over and kissed me.

The following morning me and the rest of the fellowship left Lorien. But still it frightened me not knowing if I would ever see Haldir again. But I knew that we would be together in this world or the next.


End file.
